desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
MLG Park
MLG Park(MLGパーク MLG pāku) is a group of teenagers especially with Baxter Ewers. MLG Park is a team made by Baxter Ewers who do a lot of gameplay on Xbox 360 and Wii U, Getting Highly Drunk, Eating Doritos and drinking mountain dew and saying or yelling many things MLG style. Their trademark quote is "REKT!". Main Cast/Members *'Baxter Ewers': Baxter Ewers is one of the show's main 6 characters. He is the main leader of MLG Park, He is a too cocky and very aggressive member who makes intense jokes and intense language so he and his friends can act all Montage all they want. Baxter is also a Sophomore in School meaning that the rest of the cast is Freshmen. *'Zachary Coleman': Zachary Coleman is one of the show's main 6 characters. He is also referred to being called "Smash Kid" due to his obsession with SSB4 on the 3DS instead of the Wii U. He often gets scooped by both Baxter Ewers and Eric Bourne. *'Eric Bourne': Eric Bourne is one of the show's main 6 characters. Eric is also called "The Fat Kid", Thanks for his overweight and being the main fat character in the game. Eric is also a ginger as well. Eric is also portrayed as prejudiced and emotionally unstable meaning he can get crazy on gameplay as much as he can. Also he's always getting Nipple Twisted by all of his friends. *'Chris Shelton': Chris Shelton is one of the show's main 6 characters. Chris is highly a guy who always loves to mess with his friends, Especially a lot on Eric Bourne. He often gets killed around and comes back to life in another episode. Whenever he is killed Baxter comes in and says "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED CHRIS!", Zach then says "YOU #######!". *'Nicholas Deaner': Nicholas Deaner is one of the show's main 6 characters. Nicholas is the architect of the group who often plays games and goes with them as groups. He's considered to be a smart brainiac as well. Also he listens a lot on his Ipad with those huge headphones. He's also considered as Baxter's "Favorite Fan" due to the fact he knows his youtube account. He's also nicknamed "Halo Knight". *'Jon Wilgus': Jon Wilgus is one of the show's main 6 characters. Jon is a very tall and thin young freshman who plays Call of Duty and other games as well as watching a lot of Anime. He's a Mid-Pro MLG master in saying it in public while mostly the rest of the cast have great MLG sayings. He's also nicknamed "Blood Wing" and "Wing Men". Secondary Characters *'Alexis M. Sherburne': Alexis is Jon's Step sister in the show. She is a stand-on-and-off character with a few apperances. She is also inmature with her Step brother Jon who makes him her slave, Alexis often tells him to do stuff for her which Jon goes "why? u can do it urself!". Alexis often causes trouble on the guys as well. She's also in plays amongside Baxter himself. She recently did Music Man as a Townspeople while Baxter played Tommy Djilas. Trivia *The Cast also references South Park due to the fact the cast are non other than. **Baxter Ewers is the main leader, meaning that Stan Marsh was also a leader **Zachary Coleman keeps being called "Smash Kid", meaning the Kyle Broflovski was being called "Jew". **Eric Bourne is a Fat Ginger, meaning that Eric Cartman was also fat and was being kept called "Fat Boy" or "Fatass", Eric Bourne was also called "Fatass" many times by Baxter. **Chris Shelton died in almost every episode, with only a few exceptions, meaning that Kenny McCormick also did the same thing in South Park. *Eric Bourne one time got gay by touching Baxter Ewers on his Shoulder for a long time in school. *One associated episode, Eric Bourne actually got killed and was mistaken being called "Chris" by Baxter. This referenced how cartman died in Jesus vs. Frosty and was mistaken as "Kenny" by Stan.